


不请自来（Not Invited）

by NDYDDY2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDYDDY2/pseuds/NDYDDY2
Summary: 阿不思邓布利多在自己家里发现了魅魔，一只男性的魅魔。Albus Dumbledore find succubus in his house,which is a male succubus.这很奇妙。It's wonderful.





	不请自来（Not Invited）

“所以，”邓布利多头疼地看着坐在床沿，晃悠着尾巴自娱自乐的小恶魔，“到底我做了什么，会让你们认为我会对一个青少年下手？”

少年模样的恶魔用无辜的绿眼睛看着他：“我很抱歉先生，但是我们实在没有其他人选了，您也知道有多少从前无往不利魅魔栽在了这里，您看，其实我们也不抱什么希望了，”年轻的恶魔有些尴尬地补充：“时间到了任务失败，我自然会走，和其他魅魔一样。”

邓布利多锐利的蓝眼睛紧盯着他：“你们这些家伙真的太烦人了。”

恶魔被看得浑身不自在，僵硬地放下尾巴：“呃……先生我保证，我绝对不会打扰你，你就当我不存在。”

它硬着头皮继续说：“我失败次数太多，这次再失败也无所谓，”在邓布利多如有实质的眼神压迫下，小恶魔磕磕碰碰的解释：“反正……您也不会被诱惑，我还是不费这个力气了……”

邓布利多依旧紧盯着它，过了好一会才面无表情的说：“别进我的实验室，不要乱动任何东西。”

被看得翅膀都缩起来的小恶魔舒了口气，扑腾着背后的翅膀，愉快的笑了：“放心吧先生，其实我还可以帮你做些事情，就当借住几天到报酬。对了，您可以叫我哈利。”

邓布利多冷冷地说：“谢了，不需要。”然后转身走出卧室。

“好吧，那您介意我叫您先生吗？或者我应当怎么称呼您？”少年特有的清润的嗓音从身后传来，他头也不回：“邓布利多。”

———————————————————————————————————————

把最后一小块烤焦的牛肉用叉子送到嘴里，然后放下刀叉，忽视浓浓的硫磺味，咀嚼了几下后咽下嘴里的肉块。

看到邓布利多吃完了，哈利自觉地跑到餐桌前端走餐具。小小的羊蹄在木质的地板上发出独特的声音。一会儿，厨房里传出哗哗的水声和器具互相碰撞发出的清脆响动。待一切安静下来后哈利再次出现在餐桌旁，拉开椅子，坐到不知何时开始看报纸的邓布利多旁，带着一些期待：“这是我第一次烤牛肉，表现的还不错吧？”哈利有些兴奋：“您嘱咐过，我不敢随便动烤炉，万幸我是一个恶魔，这难不倒我，在我还小的时候身边就老是会莫名其妙的起火，这可是天赋。”

被打扰的邓布利多不得不抬起头，迎上小恶魔期待的绿眼睛，在它们明亮的光泽下言不由衷地说：“对一个新手来说很不错。”

考虑到魅魔不必如此大废周折的试图毒死自己，不想多花心思在实验室以外的邓布利多最终艰难地吃下了这份地狱风味的牛肉。

魅魔总是有它们各自独特的魅力，比如被哈利这样看着的时候恐怕几乎没有人会拒绝它。邓布利多默默在心里记下，看起来哈利的魅力在眼睛。

终于碰上了一只能正常交流的魔物，邓布利多决定要抓住这个机会。

邓布利多放下报纸，坐直身子面向哈利，注视着那双杏眼：“你介意和我聊聊地狱，深渊，恶魔这些东西吗？老实说对此我们所有人几乎都一无所知。”

“当然，这又不是什么需要保密的情报，”哈利身后的尾巴摇晃着，尾尖的小箭头拍打着椅子腿，“从哪里说起呢？”

“先说说你们魅魔吧。”邓布利多微微颔首，“以及，你们为什么对我这么执着？走了一只又来一只，所有家伙都恨不得钻进我的裤子里。”邓布利多揉了揉眉头，忍不住抱怨到：“我恐怕已经见了上千只魅魔了，被你们这些只会添乱的家伙毁了无数实验。”

哈利忍不住笑了眼睛弯成月牙状：“你不喜欢？”

“没人喜欢捣蛋鬼。”邓布利多一脸严肃。

“呃，好吧，我想其他魅魔盯上您还真是倒霉。说起来还不是因为奇怪的攀比心理，”哈利的语气有些不屑：“诱惑到其他魅魔失手的猎物，大家都会觉得它更有魅力，或者说会更有谈资。你知道吗？马尔福那家伙因为成功的和一个被其他魅魔诱惑了三次都没得手的公主上床了，它都吹嘘了两年还没消停。”

“我以为是性爱能给你们力量，所以你们才诱惑人类。我猜你们能从我这里得到的更多？所以连我又老又丑的外表都不能阻止你们趋之若鹜。”

“您可别这么想，虽然您年龄大了些，其实依旧很有魅力。”哈利纠正到，“对魅魔来说性爱是能带来力量，但很有限，而且，呃，这对人类的伤害也不大，”邓布利多饶有兴趣的注意到哈利脸红了，这个话题让它很不自在，“魅魔力量几乎都在于吸引力，相对于其他恶魔力量弱小，深渊的限制比较弱，数量也不少，所以您才能经常碰上我们。我们都不能离开深渊太久，所以我很快就会走，不会打扰您太久的。说起来魅魔除了诱惑人也不能造成多少破坏，还能获得和漂亮的脸蛋上床的机会，除了狂热的信徒，你们人类几乎都是睁只眼闭只眼，我会尽量低调，绝对不会随便惹事。”

邓布利多不太赞成：“多数时候情感上的破坏比起单纯的物理破坏造成的后果要严重得多。”哈利眨了眨眼，似乎不太明白，邓布利多也没有解释。

“你不是冲着我来的，所以你为什么会出现在这里？”邓布利多有些好奇。

哈利扭了扭腰，换了个更舒服的姿势，邓布利多努力克制住自己看向哈利腰腹部的欲望，哈利说：“其实我是借机来找我妈妈的，严格来说我只是个半魅魔，她是个人类，我爸爸是魅魔。当年她就住在这里，叫——霍格沃兹。”

“是霍格莫德，”邓布利多纠正，“那边那个城堡才叫霍格沃兹。”

“好吧，霍格莫德，”哈利尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“恶魔不能随意到人间走动，我爸爸力量很强大，它实在来不了。当年他在人间完成深渊意志的任务时遇上了她。后来我爸爸必须得回去了，他想带我妈妈一起回去，我妈妈虽然很犹豫，还是答应了他。不巧这时他们发现我妈妈怀孕了，这时候她可不能去深渊，要不然就没有我了。”

“我从没见过她，记忆中一直住在我姨妈家，他们都是虔诚的信徒，至少表面上看是这样的，”哈利轻轻拍打了一下翅膀，差点把花瓶打翻，“姨妈和姨夫从来不提起我的父母，我那点小天赋也总是带来各种麻烦，他们一直在想方设法让我隐瞒好，如果可以最好能祛除掉它，让我做家务消耗多余精力。我总是控制不好，所以经常被关禁闭。”

“其实他们也是很好的亲人对吧，至少没有直接把我送到教廷接受净化。虽然我小时候外表看起来和人类没什么区别，但但教廷总是有办法揪出恶魔来，他们也冒了很大的风险。要是被发现，教廷可不会放过他们。而且我感觉得出来，他们非常害怕恶魔，但还是收养了我。”邓布利多迎着哈利湿漉漉的目光，没有轻易评价。

邓布利多轻声问道：“后来呢？”

“后来是我教父小天狼星，一只地狱三头犬，他当年和我父亲一起到人间来时被教廷抓住了，一直被关在阿兹卡班。他说他回地狱时候路过我姨妈家住的小镇，闻到了熟悉的味道，像是我爸爸，所以才逗留了几天，暗中观察了我一段时间。”  
“小天狼星被逮到时候我还没出生，他没见过我，只知道我的存在。确定了我就是詹姆的儿子后，他就从暗处冲出来，当着所有人都面把我叼起来就跑了，都没和我姨妈姨夫打个招呼。在那之前我什么都不知道，姨妈什么都不说，外表上也没有恶魔的特征。忽然被一只熊那么大的黑狗扑倒又叼着衣领跑，吓得不轻。”哈利轻笑了一下，“还好，小天狼星赶在了我长出角之前找到了我，尾巴和翅膀还能藏一下，长角可就瞒不住了。”哈利抬起手，用指节敲了一下头顶有些小巧的角。

邓布利多也笑了：“真是精彩的故事，哈利，你真是个幸运儿。”

哈利心情好极了：“谢谢。”

邓布利多沉思着，哈利没有打扰他，不一会儿，他问道：“你妈妈她叫什么名字？我在这里住了很多年，也许能帮到你。”

哈利惊喜的抬起头，绿眼睛里喜悦的光芒甚至让邓布利多晃到了神：“真的吗？先生，要是能找到线索就太好了！她叫莉莉伊万斯。”

邓布利多闻言立即就把视线移到了哈利的额头上，不出所料地看到了凌乱的刘海下闪电型的伤疤。略微震惊地吸了口气，哈利奇怪地看着他，不明白为什么他的反应那么奇怪。

邓布利多强迫自己开口：“我确实认识莉莉，她在你出生后没多久就走了，”房间里的气氛陡然凝滞，他补充到：“教廷。”

眼前仿佛又看到了那个求自己帮她藏住孩子的母亲，那双熟悉的绿眸里透露的勇气让人心惊。

看到这双眼睛时他就该想到的。

“未婚先孕的年轻女性总是引人注目的，她必须和其他人一样带你去教堂洗礼，那天不巧有人不小心把圣水洒在了你身上，虽然所谓能驱逐邪恶的圣水效果微弱，但你立刻就开始哭闹了。那天在教堂当值的是一个主教，他用银十字架在你额头上划了一下，确认了你是黑暗生物，这导致了那个伤疤，”邓布利多伸手，哈利没有躲闪，他扒开哈利的额发，略微粗糙的指尖触碰到了哈利的皮肤，顺着伤疤的形状轻轻抚过。他的手指似乎带着奇异的能安抚人心的力量。

哈利一直不安的尾巴彻底垂了下去，静静地听邓布利多讲：“我把你藏在这里，帮她用一只因为畸形夭折的小羊骗过了其他人，”邓布利多努力开了个玩笑：“反正并没有人见到你的模样，那天莉莉带你出去时把你包的很严实，再说人们更愿意相信恶魔的孩子是个怪物，而且小怪物总是很容易夭折的。”

“审判那天莉莉表现得伤心极了，没有人怀疑那不是你，她抱着小羊骗过了所有人。她不是一个虔诚的信徒，但一定是个伟大的母亲。”

“我很抱歉，哈利，是我把你送到你姨妈家的。我并不想承担起养育一个孩子都责任，对当时的我来说探索未知才是我应该把精力放在的地方，”他犹豫了一下，“当然，以后也是。”

哈利吸了一下鼻子，带着浓浓的鼻音说：“这不是您的错，您甚至可以完全置身事外，我应该感谢您才对。”哈利擦了擦脸：“其实我爸爸一直固执的认为我妈妈后悔了，她不爱他了，生下我后抛下了我，然后投入了其他人的怀抱。这对他来说大概算个好消息吧，这么多年了也算是有了个了结。”邓布利多看着哈利红着眼眶强颜欢笑，摸着伤疤的手帮他擦了把泪水，然后用另一种手把哈利的脑袋顺从的按到自己的肩膀上。

 

“邓布利多先生，我感觉到深渊已经在呼唤我了。”像往常一样，打扫干净厨房，清洗晚器具，哈利迈着轻快的步子跑到邓布利多身边，熟络地紧挨着他挤在小小的沙发上，然后开始例行闲聊，“大概还有三天时间。 ”

邓布利多把手中砖头那么厚的书合起来，放在茶几上：“这是好事，哈利，你很快就能回家了。詹姆和西里斯一定很想你 ”

哈利点点头：“是啊，不过我回去之后也会想您的。”邓布利多笑着摇了摇头：“我们才相处了一周，而我多数时间都在实验室。”哈利不满的嘟哝：“这和时间没关系。”

邓布利多呵呵一笑，换了个话题：“说起来你的任务算是失败了？”

“当然。”哈利满不在乎。

邓布利多严肃地看着他：“哈利，你是来完成任务的，我想深渊意志没有这么仁慈吧。”

看着低着头不说话的小魅魔，邓布利多叹了口气，把手掌放在它交叠起来的翅膀上，轻轻抚摸带着零星几片细鳞的皮肤。

“说说看，你具体的任务是什么，是随便找个人？或者三四个？”邓布利多脸不红心不跳的说着。

哈利把头垂得更低了，涨红了脸，邓布利多几乎听不清他的话，支支吾吾地说：“是你……目标就是您，邓布利多先生。”

“我说过了，你可以叫我阿不思，”邓布利多把手改放到哈利的肩上，“还有呢？”

“深渊意志有时会指定目标，这些都是高级任务，诱惑到您的奖励足以让所有魅魔都疯狂，这也是为什么您总能碰上魅魔。”

邓布利多猜到了他没说出口的部分，想必惩罚也绝不会简单。作为一个魅魔，哈利出现在这里并不奇怪，压根就不引人注目；任务失败也很正常，多年来从未有魅魔得手过。

邓布利多评价：“聪明的选择，哈利。”然后摇了摇头，“但我不认同你这样做，你也要想想你自己。”

“太晚了，”哈利狡黠地回嘴：“我已经接下任务了。”

“不晚，还有三天的时间。”哈利抬起头，用一种混杂着惊吓和茫然的表情面对他，邓布利多微微一笑：“总比你被惩罚要好吧。”

“可是……可是……”哈利大脑有些空白，磕磕跘跘的想说些什么，但是控制不住自己的肌肉，邓布利多悠然道：“噢，问题不大，我还经得住这点折腾，你也说了，魅魔对男人的伤害有限。”

“现在的问题是你看不看的上我这个糟老头子。”邓布利多眨了眨眼。“现在才中午，你好好考虑一下。我觉得这是目前最好的解决方案。”

晚上，邓布利多从实验室里回到自己房间。开灯，意料之外，情理之中，他在床上看到了一个光溜溜的小魅魔。

突如其来的光线让昏昏欲睡的哈利清醒了，背后的翅膀都展开了。看清楚是邓布利多，哈利马上收紧翅膀，红着脸，裹着被子缩在床上，眼神游移着，不敢看向他。

邓布利多愣了一下，才意识大概是被误会了几乎要被他逗笑了：“哈利，我不是要逼你的意思。”

“我知道，”哈利小声地说：“我是自愿的，”他在邓布利多的目光下默默把被子拉到脸上，闷闷的声音从被子下传出：“反正……我是个魅魔，迟早得有这一天不是吗？”被子里抖动了一下，哈利把露在外面的尾巴也缩了进去，“至少我要找个不反感的人吧。”

“第一次？”被子动了动，应该是哈利在点头。“邓布利多先生，您是不是也觉得我太差劲了，之前我去做了好几次任务，一次都没成功过，好不容易一个秃顶的胖商人动心了，我看着他的脸总是想起癞蛤蟆，我过不去那个坎……”哈利的声音越来越小：“邓布利多先生，您要是反悔了也没关系——”

“都到了这个时候了，你应该叫我阿不思。”邓布利多忍不住逗弄他：“不反感？”

哈利安静了下来，小心翼翼地探出头，鼓起勇气说：“是喜欢，”对着满脸笑意的他表露心迹，轻声叫了他的名字：“阿不思。”

阿不思笑了，“真巧，我也是。”

哈利一直看着阿不思脱下衣服，坦然地走到床边，拉开被子挨着自己躺下，忍不住问道：“不关灯吗？”

“你要是害羞那就关了吧。”阿不思说罢便要起身。

“不，我更想看着你。”哈利的眼睛亮得惊人。

两人躺着床上，一时没有动作。哈利忍不住出声：“然后呢？我不知道接下来该做什么。”

阿不思强迫自己忽视心里突然产生的强烈的罪恶感：“那就都交给我吧。”

在哈利顺从地点头后，阿不思开始抚摸哈利。

刚开始哈利还很紧张，浑身僵硬，然后逐渐放松了下来，任由阿不思的双手额头，脖子，胸口，腰侧，还有后背和翅膀，摸到尾巴根处时还恶趣味地揉捏了一把，立即唤醒了沉睡的小哈利，惊得小魅魔差点从床上跳起来。哈利在阿不思的手下软成一团泥，任由摆布，很快就在他温柔的抚弄感受到了性爱的快感 

然后阿不思开始亲吻哈利。他让哈利把双手搭在自己肩上，先是嘴巴，两条灵活舌头互相纠缠，然后是对方胸前，还有他光滑白皙的颈侧和肩膀，两只手也没闲着，继续到处煽风点火。满意的听到哈利因为舒服放松发出的呻吟 

阿不思觉得差不多了，腾出一只手，拿过床头的润滑油倒在手心，把手指伸到了尾巴后面，动作温柔地慢慢扩张。

哈利在他的手指上体会到了更多的快感，呻吟地更放肆了，尾巴绷得笔直，微微弯起尾尖，在另一只套弄着小哈利的手的帮助下交代了第二次。

哈利还沉浸在高潮的余韵下，平趟在床上，眼睛失神，但依旧倒映着阿不思的身影，勾起嘴角对着他笑了一下。看到哈利这副意乱情迷的样子，阿不思再也忍不住了。

阿不思凑到他耳边：“可以吗？”看到哈利点头后，在他腰下垫了一个枕头，分开他的双腿，把不知何时抬头的欲望抵到哈利的股缝间，然后缓缓进入。

由于准备充分，过程很顺利，哈利只感觉到奇怪的异物进入感。阿不思让他适应了一会才开始慢慢摆动腰部。

很快阿不思找到了方向，源源不断地带给哈利一波一波灭顶的快感，让他发出更多使人欲望高涨的呻吟。阿不思逐渐加快了速度。

哈利的尾巴已经紧紧地缠到了阿不思的手臂上，仿佛溺水的人死死抓住救命的稻草。他背后的翅膀也在刺激下毫无章法地扑腾着。

阿不思用手刺激着哈利的尾巴根，很快哈利再次缴械投降了，眼泪也顺着眼角流了下来，水润的绿色杏眼在有些昏暗的灯光下分外迷人。

阿不思在哈利高潮时剧烈收缩的肠壁的刺激下也马上就达到了高潮。

分开后并排躺在床上，平复剧烈的喘息。哈利撒娇似的嘟哝：“你压倒我的翅膀了。”

阿不思推了他一下：“去洗澡，哈利，你不会想这样就睡觉吧。”哈利不满地睁开已经阖上的眼睛，磨磨蹭蹭的走到浴室里。

哈利洗澡的时间里，阿不思收拾好床铺，让哈利先趟下，然后自己再去洗澡。等到他洗完澡，哈利已经沉沉的睡着了。

阿不思悄悄在哈利的额头上印下一个吻，对毫无知觉的哈利说：“我会去找你的，哈利。深渊拦得住恶魔，可拦不住人类。”


End file.
